Just One Bite (MLP version)
by ExplodingFury497
Summary: Ponified version of the SpongeBob episode of the same name. Hasbro and Nickelodeon owned both MLP and SpongeBob, respectively.


**Hey guys! This is the first crossover story I've ever made on the site, so enjoy it if you can! This will be the ponified version of the SpongeBob episode, "Just One Bite". So please R &R, sit back, and enjoy!**

It was another wonderful day in Ponyville. At Sugarcube Corner bakery, Trixie Lulamoon is seen giving a colt his muffin.

"Here you go, sir. A King-Size Ultra Muffin Supreme with the works, double glazed, on a stick." She gives him his King-Sized Ultra Muffin Supreme with a stick.

"Thanks!" The colt said before he walks off.

"Fur brain." Trixie said until the colt returns.

"Pardon me?" He asks.

She holds up a bottle of frosting. "You forgot your frosting." She then sets the bottle on his tray.

"Thanks." The colt said before going back to his table.

"Look at them eating that garbage." Trixie said sarcastically as the colt bites into his muffin and squirts frosting into his mouth.

She continued, "It's _disgusting_. They're sickening. I hate muffins."

She then heard someone laughing behind her at the kitchen window. It came from none other than the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie.

"Good one, Trixie," she said.

"Good what?"

"Like you don't know." She hits Trixie at the back of her head. "Saying," She then imitates Trixie. "'I hate muffins.'" She goes back to her normal voice. "That's hilarious! Everyone loves muffins."

"Yeah, well, not me." Trixie replied. There's a few seconds of silence until Pinkie chuckles.

"You're good at that." She then jumps on top of the window. "Hey everyone! Trixie says she doesn't like muffins. Ha!" Everyone laughed at Pinkie's comment.

"Don't encourage them! They'll never leave." Trixie said.

Pinkie continues to bake more muffins. "Sorry, Trixie, it's just so funny. You know what we say." Suddenly, all of the customers appeared in the kitchen.

"The only people who don't like a muffin, have never tasted one!" Then the customers all left the kitchen.

Trixie continued, "That's me. Never had one, never will." Pinkie overbakes a muffin, burning it in the process after hearing it.

"What?" Pinkie asked.

" _What?_ " Trixie did the same. Pinkie then cleans out her ears.

"What? What did you say?"

"I've never had a muffin and never will." Trixie answered.

"I'm sorry... I don't..." Pinkie tries to continue but Trixie cuts her off.

"I've never had a muffin." Pinkie then puts her glasses on and takes out a dictionary.

"Those words. Is it possible to use them in a sentence together like that?"

"I've never had a muffin! I've never had a muffin! I've never had a muffin!" Trixie replied.

Pinkie takes off her glasses and throws away the dictionary. "Never had a muffin?! Well, you've got to have one right now!" She runs out of the kitchen holding a muffin. "No wonder you're always so miserable! Here, try this."

But Trixie slaps the muffin out of Pinkie's hoof. "Get that garbage outta my face!" Pinkie runs off and brings it back.

"If you try it, you'll love it!"

"Try one of those radioactive sludge-balls you call food? Next, I suppose you'll want me to go square-dancing with Applejack." The camera pans over to Applejack with her usual cowboy hat while standing next to Pinkie. The latter starts whispering to her.

"Sorry, Applejack." Applejack sighs and walks off sadly. Pinkie tries to give Trixie the muffin again. "Come on, you're gonna-"

But Trixie pushes the muffin away. "No."

"Open up the tunnel, here comes the train. Choo-choo..." Trixie slaps it away.

"No!"

Pinkie reaches behind Trixie's ear. "Whoop! What's that in your ear?" She pulls out a muffin.

"Quit it!"

"Come on, open wide!"

"Pinkie, if I were trapped at the bottom of a well, for three years, with nothing to eat, but that muffin, I'd eat my own legs first..." Trixie then walks out from behind the counter. "And not just the extra ones." She then walks off as Pinkie follows her.

"But it's good for you!"

Trixie turns around, with an annoyed look. "G-good for you?! That thing is a heart attack on a liner!"

"No, Trixie, I meant... good for your _soul._ " The background turns to a heaven-like sky, Pinkie is wearing angelic wings and a halo above her head, doves are seen flying around in the background and a choir is heard.

Trixie said sarcastically, "Oh, puh-lease! I have no soul!" Unlike Pinkie's, the background looks fiery as what would hell look like, flying bats are seen and a demon laughing evilly is heard. Trixie hears this worryingly, turns around and the background instantly disappears.

"Okay, just half."

"No."

"A quarter?"

"No."

"One bite?"

"No." Trixie enters the bathroom. When she opens a stall door, Pinkie shows her the muffin.

"Just smell it."

"If I didn't want it out there, what makes you think I'd find it more appealing in here?!" Trixie slams the door. The scene cuts to Trixie washing the dishes. Pinkie rises up, made with pink bubbles in the sink, holding the muffin in her hoof.

"Come on, Trixie."

"No." All of the bubbles pop, including the muffin. The scene cuts to Trixie putting money in the register. Pinkie pops out of the register with coins on her head and eyes.

"One bite."

"No..." The cash drawer shuts. The scene cuts to Trixie taking out the trash. Pinkie pops up from inside the trashcan, made with fruit and trash.

"You won't be sorry."

But Trixie throws the garbage bag in the trash can. " _No_!" She turns around and sees Pinkie.

"It's delicious..."

"Listen, Pinkie, how long are you prepared to keep this up?" She gets Pinkie's answer by getting handcuffed herself to her. She swipes the muffin from Pinkie's hoof. "Give me that! When I die...you stay away from my funeral." Trixie looks at the muffin. "Ohh... do I really..."

"Ahhhhh..." Trixie starts stretching her snout. "Eeeeee... Oooooh-oooooh-oooh..." Trixie takes a tiny bite of the muffin and smiles, and Pinkie's eyes turned into hearts.

"Why... this muffin may be the most..." Suddenly, Trixie gets angered. "Horrible! Putrid! Poorly prepared! Vile!" Pinkie's heart eyes then turned into atomic explosions, much to her shock. "Unappetizing! Disgusting excuse for a pastry, that has ever been my displeasure to have slither down my throat!"

"But-" Still, Trixie cut her off. The latter throws the muffin on the ground and stomps on it.

"And I curse this muffin, and all who enjoy them, to an early and well-deserved _grave_!" She puts a tombstone on top of the muffin with 'R.I.P.' and a picture of a muffin on it. "Get it?"

Pinkie started sobbing. "But, it doesn't make any sense. The muffin is an absolute good. _Nobody_ is immune to its tasty charms."

"Nobody but me."

"Are you sure?"

"Does this look unsure to you?" The camera then becomes up close and personal to Trixie's wrinkly face.

"No."

"Good! Now go spread the word!"

Pinkie's eyes well up with tears as she walks back into the bakery. When she shuts the door, Trixie gasps and digs for the muffin.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

She holds up the muffin covered in gravel.

"Ah... still alive!"

She starts shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

"Oh, soooo delicious!" She started crying.

"Oh...! All the wasted years...!" She licks the ground.

"I gotta have more. I gotta have _more_!"

She runs to the back of the bakery and is about to open the door but stops herself.

"But wait!" She stands by the window as her eyes float over to the side of his face looking at Pinkie baking.

"After that performance, she'd never let me live it down! I gotta sneak one. Just one, then... I'm off the stuff for _good_!"

The scene cuts to the inside of the kitchen with Pinkie in it.

"I didn't think it was possible, but, I guess some people just don't like muffins." She puts one in the oven. Trixie peeks through the window.

"Uhh, Pinkie?

"Yes, Trixie?"

"I need a Triple Muffin Supreme on a double liner," She gets more excited. "With- with extra frosting and, and burn it to a crisp, okay?"

"Coming right up!" Pinkie bakes the muffins again. "Listen, Trixie. I want to apologize for before. I was only trying to make you happy." Trixie moans and groans. Her pupils enlarge as the muffins bake.

The partier continued, "But I guess deep down inside, I was trying to make myself happy, but now I've learned there's room for all kinds of people in this crazy old-" Suddenly, everything went indistinct. Trixie licks her lips. "...and they all don't have to like the same things." The steam from the oven forms a figure and it kisses Trixie's snout then disappears.

"Don't go..."

The pink one continued, "...And while I strongly disagree with your decision, I accept it." Pinkie holds up the muffin. Trixie tries to take a bite but Pinkie takes it away and Trixie's face goes into the oven. "You know, it's not often I get to make one like this. I want to see the look on their face when they take that first bite." The former walks off, while the latter looks up with a burnt face. Pinkie walks out of the kitchen.

"Triple Muffin Supreme! Triple Muffin Supreme! Did somebody order a Triple Muffin Supreme? Huh, they must've left."

"Well, why don't you just, uh, leave it out here, in case they come back."

"Noooope, a muffin this special should be eaten fresh, and... well... I haven't had one of these babies in over twenty minutes, so..." Pinkie eats the whole muffin in one bite, while Trixie gasps in horror. "Well, whoever they were, they had great taste!" Trixie groans and chatters and starts to cry. "Ahh, they don't know what they're missing. Well, back to work!" Pinkie walks back to the kitchen.

"What do I have to do? Eat one out of the garbage?" Suddenly, a colt with a big belly walks up to the trash can with a partially eaten muffin.

"I wish I could eat this, but I'm so darn full. Oh well." He drops the muffin in the garbage.

"I had to say garbage... but, okay!" Trixie runs to the garbage can. She inhales deeply and eats everything in the garbage can. When she lifts up her head, the muffin is the only thing left in the garbage. She spits out what's in her mouth and grabs the muffin but before she can eat it, Pinkie runs over and grabs it out of her hoof.

"Oh no, what's this doing here?! This muffin should be cremated!" She runs to the furnace, throws the muffin in it and cries. Trixie walks up. "I know you didn't like him, but... it means so much that you came." Pinkie runs off as Trixie starts crying. The scene cuts to nighttime where Trixie is sitting in her cushion, still crying, when there is a knock on the door. Trixie answers it and it's a giant muffin. Trixie kisses it and sighs. The scene cuts to Trixie having dinner with the muffin, marrying the muffin (where Fluttershy talks inaudibly), having a foal with the muffin, and growing old with it. However, it is actually a dream.

"Hmm, honey..." Trixie suddenly wakes up. "What? Oh... I have got to get my hands on a muffin! And no one's gonna stop me!" She runs out of her chariot, panting, but tiphoofs past a few houses, then pants some more to the bakery, putting her face up against the door.

"There it is, unguarded! All I have to do is... Wait... It's _too_ easy. There must be some kind of..." She sees dripping coming from above the door inside. "Security?" She looks up and notices a bucket. "This is our burglar alarm? A bucket of water? Ha-ha." She back kicks the door open, knocking the bucket off the door as she walks in. "That was _too_ easy." She sniffs the liquid from the bucket, realizing it wasn't water. "Hey, this isn't water, this is...gas!" A robotic arm with a lit match drops it, lighting a screaming Trixie on fire, who runs all the way into the kitchen, where another bucket of gas falls on her and fire is seen again, as she screams again. And then she walks up to the Muffin Vault, wide-eyed, and opens the door to reveal hundreds and hundreds of muffins.

Then suddenly, someone approached her from behind, and it was Pinkie Pie.

"Holy cookies! I don't know where to start." She picks up a muffin. "All that matters is that it's just you... and me... and nobody..." She noticed Trixie by the Muffin Vault.

"Trixie?" Trixie's face drops. "Is that you?

Trixie turns around. "Pinkie? Uh, uh, uh... what are you doing in here?" She points at Pinkie. While pointing at her, she notices she's showing the muffin in her hoof and puts it behind her back again.

"I always come to work at 3am. This is when I count the sprinkles." She takes off her green hat. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uhh, I forgot my..."

"And why is the muffin vault open?"

"Oh, I thought that..."

"And why are you holding a muffin behind your back?"

"I... I... I... no, I didn't do...

"And why are you acting so nervous? And why are you sweating so much? And why do you look so hungry? And..." She then realized she put it everything together, then she makes a hideous face by moving her face closer to Trixie's, with her head raised and biting her lower lip.

"No, no, wait... it's not what you think. Th-this is a big misunderstanding. You've go to believe me, I... Listen, I am telling you..." Trixie jumps up and down. "You better listen to me, Pinkie!"

"You like muffins, don't you, Trixie?" Trixie began sweating then slams the door on Pinkie.

"Yes! Yes! I admit it, Pinkie! I _love_ muffins!" She eats two muffins.

"I knew it all along, Trixie. No one can resist a muffin!" Trixie eats a bunch in all sorts of ways, even a dozen at a time. "Trixie! How many are you eating? Trixie!" The latter continued eating all the muffins in the vault, Pac-Man style. "Trixie, you can't eat all those muffins at one time!" As soon Trixie was about to eat a few more muffins, Pinkie stopped her. " **TRIXIE!** "

"What's gonna happen? Am I gonna blow up?"

"No, worse, it'll go right to your thighs!

"My thighs?" The camera pans down showing Trixie's enlarged thighs and she looks at them in shock.

"...and then you'll blow up!" The Sugarcube Corner bakery explodes. Later, Trixie's head is sitting on the ambulance's bench while her body is in a bucket as it is held by a male paramedic.

"Haha, yeah, I remember my first muffin."

 **THE END!**


End file.
